Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus that reads an image from an original and an image forming apparatus that forms an image read from an original onto a recording medium.
Description of the related art
Conventionally, an image reading apparatus of a flat-bed type, and an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a facsimile apparatus, a digital multifunction machine, etc. each being provided with such an image reading apparatus are known. Such a flat-bed type image reading apparatus is constructed such that an image scanning unit that has a light source irradiating an original with a light and a close contact type photoelectric conversion device such as a CIS (Contact Image Sensor) is arranged beneath a platen glass, and an original that is being put on the platen glass is scanned by the image scanning unit that is moved along the platen glass so as to read an image.
An example of the flat-bed type image reading apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2003-233138 [GO3B 27/50, H04N 1/00, H 04N 1/04, H04N 1/10, H04N 1/107] laid-open on Aug. 22, 2003 (Literature 1). In an image reading apparatus disclosed in this Literature 1, in order to prevent a dirt of a glass, a disconnection of the flexible flat cable and a malfunction by a flexible flat cable that connects a control board provided on a main body and an image scanning unit to each other being brought into contact with the glass, the flexible flat cable is arranged to be raised in a direction orthogonally intersecting the platen glass.
However, it is impossible to prevent the flexible flat cable from moving up and down with the movement of the image scanning unit by only simply arranging the flexible flat cable perpendicularly as in the image reading apparatus disclosed in Literature 1, and therefore, there is an occasion that the flexible flat cable is brought into with the glass.